The Cottage
by D G Spendlove
Summary: Fluffy! Harry learns something unexpected about his Godfather and his Potions Professor.


Severus sprawled sleepily on the wide bed. He'd just woken up again after being thoroughly sucked and fucked by Sirius Black. He pulled the sheet over himself and rolled over onto his stomach. He couldn't remember a time he'd felt more debauched - or more satisfied. Sirius had gone to get some fresh eggs for breakfast from the neighbouring farm. The other man had so much energy - it was as if he wanted to make up for the wasted years of his life by doing as much as possible.   
  
Since the war was now over and the Order of the Phoenix had defeated the forces of evil, Severus and Sirius had a lot more time to spend together.   
  
Albus Dumbledore had thought it was a good idea to have them work together, once Sirius's name was cleared. Fighting Voldemort side by side had finally made them see the good in each other. When Severus had been discovered as a spy and tortured and incarcerated, Sirius had been the one who did not sleep until he was found, and had risked his life to rescue him. Sirius had carried the broken body of his comrade back to Hogwarts and hadn't left his side until he regained consciousness.   
  
Sirius had been so afraid he was going to lose Severus so soon after they had come to an understanding. When respect and friendship had turned to love he himself wasn't exactly sure. Perhaps it was nurtured by seeing his proud friend brought so low.  
  
They had both been lucky to get out alive, but had gained valuable knowledge about Voldemort's defences. Together with Harry Potter (who was sixteen and in his penultimate year at Hogwarts) and other members of the Order they had, after Severus 's recovery, stormed the Dark Lord's lair and destroyed him with most of the Death Eaters.  
  
Now Harry was in his final year at Hogwarts and Severus and Sirius had secretly been lovers since Severus's recovery, about eight months in total.   
  
Severus stretched and closed his eyes. There was no hurry to get up and he felt like a bit more sleep. It was the weekend and he'd escaped Hogwarts to spend it with Sirius. As yet no one knew of their more intimate relationship, and that was the way they wanted it. They spent as much time together as possible, but with Severus still teaching and Sirius now working for the Ministry as a Wizard Lawyer ( he had just finished his studies before he was sent to Azkaban) it was difficult to co-ordinate their schedules. Thus, when they did see each other alone, time was precious.   
  
Harry Potter had decided to surprise his Godfather with a visit. He had been given special permission from Headmaster Dumbledore to travel by broomstick, using his invisibility cloak to prevent any muggles from seeing him.   
  
Sirius lived in the Lake District in a ramshackle old cottage. Its stone walls looked delapidated to a muggle, but in fact it was in good order and much larger on the inside than it appeared on the outside. Harry landed a little way off and enjoyed the walk in the brisk morning air. As he approached the house he sensed the magical protection spells, but they let him through.   
  
The front door opened silently and he called softly, "Sirius." He walked inside. All was quiet and he wondered if his Godfather was still asleep. He crept over to the bedroom door which stood ajar and poked his head in.   
  
There sprawled diagonally across the bed was his Godfather, his shiny black hair spread across the pillow and his long legs bared with the sheet around his middle. He looked fit and healthy, if a little pale. It seemed a shame to wake him, so Harry took a step back and bumped into something soft.  
  
"Harry!" said his Godfather.  
  
"What? ....Who...?" Harry began but Sirius clapped a hand over his mouth and pulled him out of the bedroom doorway.  
  
Harry was confused and struggled to turn around to get a look at Sirius. "I thought that was you in the bed," he said. Sirius looked uncomfortable and his face was red.  
  
"Shh...you'll wake him up," he said. "He needs to sleep."  
  
"Who does?" Harry asked, looking hard at Sirius.  
  
"Ummm, well, he's just staying with me for the weekend."  
  
"Who is?" asked Harry. He was getting impatient.  
  
"Umm, it's Se... um, that is, er, Professor Snape." Sirius had turned away and walked into the kitchen. Harry admired his Godfather's physique as he walked away. He had gained some of the weight he had lost over the years and was starting to look almost as good as when he was at school.  
  
"Oh," said Harry, gobsmacked. "Why is he sleeping in your room?" He still found it hard to get used to the fact that his Godfather and Professor Snape were on speaking terms. He followed Sirius into the kitchen. That they had obviously chosen to spend the weekend together was rather... weird.  
  
Sirius mumbled something about giving the best room to his guest, just out of good manners.  
  
"Is it all right if I stay too?" asked Harry, "The Headmaster gave me permission to visit for the weekend."  
  
"Sure," said Sirius, thinking //Oh no, couldn't you have picked another weekend?// "Would you like some breakfast?" he asked politely instead.  
  
"That'd be great," smiled Harry, sitting at the kitchen table. He loved it when people made breakfast for him.   
  
Sirius made strong espresso coffee and began toasting muffins and cooking bacon & eggs. He put grated cheese in the scrambled eggs and assembled the muffins and fillings. He started to sweat as he wondered if Severus would give the game away by coming out of the bedroom stark naked, or calling out some sort of suggestive comment. Snape really was a different person away from Hogwarts and all his responsibilities. Sirius thought about what they had done earlier that morning and smiled at the memory.  
  
Harry tucked into his breakfast and wondered about Professor Snape. Now that he thought about the fact that it wasn't Sirius in the bed, he was surprised to discover that his uptight Potions teacher actually slept in the nude. It seemed out of character somehow. Snape had been a lot more relaxed since he no longer had to lead the knife-edge existence of a double agent, but Harry had never seen him that relaxed! It made him seem more human, though. Harry realised with a jolt that Professor Snape, his teacher for nearly seven years, actually had quite an attractive body! With a very nice arse and smooth creamy skin. He wondered when Snape and Sirius had become so comfortable with each other.  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Severus awoke and smelled the coffee and the bacon. Clearly he didn't have time for a shower before breakfast so he climbed out of bed, visited the bathroom and then walked out of the bedroom. As he went out the door he grabbed Sirius's red silk Gryffindor robe and pulled it on. He rubbed his eyes and walked to the kitchen, amazed to see the back of Harry Potter's head as the boy tucked into breakfast.   
  
Sirius's eyes boggled at him and he quickly did up the robe just as Harry turned around in his chair to stare at him.  
  
"Harry's popped around for a visit, Severus," Sirius said brightly, waggling his eyebrows meaningfully.  
  
"Hello Mr Potter," Severus said in his deep voice, wishing Harry wouldn't stare at him. //Damn, it must be the fact that I'm wearing this stupid red robe// he thought as he took a mug of coffee from Sirius with a little nod and quickly sat down.   
  
"Thank you, Sirius," he said as his muffin was put in front of him. To prevent conversation, or at least himself having to have any part in it, he began to eat.   
  
Harry was interested - to say the least - to see how the former enemies interacted in such an everyday domestic situation. //Almost like an old married couple// he laughed to himself. And it looked like Snape had nothing on under the robe. Harry was again surprised to notice that Snape had a nicely muscled chest revealed by the open vee neck of the robe. When he leaned forward to take a bite of the muffin, Harry glimpsed his nipple.  
  
"Headmaster Dumbledore said Harry could spend the weekend," announced Sirius between mouthfuls of his muffin. Harry thought he sounded a bit put out.  
  
Severus sipped his black coffee "Mmmmm," he rumbled.  
  
"I guess I'd better get the guest room ready......um, the other guest room that is, " Sirius coughed.  
  
Harry munched on oblivious to his Godfather's embarrassment.   
  
Sirius and Severus exchanged a wry look while Harry wasn't looking. Sirius mouthed the word 'Sorry' and Severus nodded with a rueful expression.  
  
"Well, what would you like to do today, Harry?" Sirius asked loudly. "Sev...erus and I were going to go for a ride, er, a horse ride that is." Sirius felt like a teenager about to be caught out by his parents. It was quite ridiculous. He was even blushing.  
  
"Sounds like fun, if I could ride," Harry commented.  
  
"No problem there," said Sirius brightly, "I've got a nice quiet beast for you."  
  
Severus left the table quickly. "I'll just go and get ready," he said and went to take a shower. "Maybe you'd be more comfortable on your broomstick, Potter," he smirked.  
  
"Bloody git" muttered Harry and Sirius laughed.  
  
Harry and Sirius strolled down to the stables after magically cleaning up the breakfast things.  
  
Sirius saddled the horses, a nice quiet pony for Harry and an elegant bay thoroughbred for himself and the large black stallion for Severus. It was a beautiful sunny morning.  
  
Presently Severus appeared looking good enough to eat in a snug pair of black jeans, brown riding boots and a loose white linen shirt. He swung up into the saddle and smirked at Sirius before kicking his horse and setting off across the meadow at a gallop, his wet black hair blowing in the wind. Harry watched in amazement as the pair flew at the tall hedge and landed in the next field without losing any momentum. Professor Snape certainly had the power to surprise him today. He couldn't wait to tell his friends back at school. They'd never believe it!  
  
"Bloody show off!" Sirius said, but there was no spite in the words. He walked his horse alongside Harry's pony. They headed towards the gate. Harry watched his Godfather closely. He was watching where Snape had gone. In fact, the whole morning he had had his eyes on Snape. After all this time surely he trusted him? He'd hardly have him in his house if he didn't, Harry thought. It was rather odd.  
  
Harry enjoyed the ride. Snape seemed to want more vigorous exercise so he rode back towards them and then off again several times. Sirius told Harry about his work and he seemed very happy with it. After years of being a prisoner and then a fugitive he really was happy with his desk job. Harry had thought he would be restless, but Sirius assured him his work was satisfying.  
  
"What about your love life?" Harry asked cheekily as they trotted along.   
  
Sirius shrugged. "I hardly think I can discuss that with my godson," he laughed.  
  
"Why not?" asked Harry, "I do have some experience with girls," he said indignantly.  
  
Sirius smirked. The saddle was rubbing on his crotch and he was watching Severus as he undulated in his saddle galloping across the field in front of them. His hair had been whipped dry by the wind and strands were blowing into the corners of his mouth. Sirius wanted to pull it out and lick that mouth. He wanted to sit behind Sev on the horse and fuck him as they galloped along, or maybe they could try it on his motorbike, he thought. He started to sweat and licked his lips, suddenly feeling an intense desire to pull Severus off his horse and kiss him senseless. Obviously Harry had no idea what was really going on, and he wanted to keep it that way, so he tried to calm down. He changed the subject and talked to Harry about Hogwarts.  
  
After a couple of hours they headed back towards the stables. Harry watched as Sirius and Snape talked quietly, their heads bent towards each other as their horses walked side by side. He wondered again why they had become so friendly.   
  
Back at the cottage they all had a cup of tea and Professor Snape sat in the sun and read a book while Harry and Sirius kicked a football around. They played enthusiastically, tackling each other and trying to get the ball past each other into goal. After a while Harry saw that Sirius was looking over at Snape. He turned and saw that the Professor had fallen asleep. Sirius pulled out his wand and pointed it at Snape, muttering 'Mobillicorpus'.   
  
Snape rose slowly in to the air and floated into the house, where, Sirius following, he was carefully deposited on the large floral couch in the living room. Sirius lit a fire in the hearth with his wand and leaned over Snape to cover him with a rug. Harry walked in after him and Sirius gave a guilty start and straightened up.  
  
"Looked like you were about to waken sleeping beauty with a kiss," Harry joked. Sirius turned a bright shade of red and tried to laugh it off. "He still suffers sometimes from the long term after effects of the cruciatus curse," he explained, "He tires easily."  
  
Sirius went into the kitchen and made sandwiches for lunch. He and Harry sat outdoors in the warm sunshine and read the Daily Prophet and Wizard World Weekly.  
  
After he had read everything that was of interest Harry felt restless so he got up, stretched and told Sirius that he was going for a long walk. It was such a beautiful day he decided to walk towards the nearest lake.  
  
Sirius waited until he had disappeared down the lane and rushed inside to find Severus still on the couch sleeping, curled comfortably on his side. Sirius stripped off his clothes in front of the fire and leaned over to kiss his lover. Severus uncurled and stretched, his eyes widening at the sight of a naked Sirius who was nudging onto the couch with him.   
  
"Where's Harry gone?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Shove over, Sev. He's gone for a walk. I don't know how long he'll be gone and this might be our only chance."  
  
Sirius wriggled under the quilt and snuggled against Sev. "Mmmmm, you're so warm." He began to undo Sev's clothes.  
  
"Stay there," said Sev, as he got out from under, "Excuse me a moment," he said with a smirk.  
  
When he came back he was naked and his cock stood out in front of him. Sirius held open the quilt and he ducked back under it. They wriggled and squirmed to get comfortable, their cocks rubbing against each other deliciously. Lips sought lips and they fought for dominance. Sirius won as usual, but instead of flipping Sev over and fucking him, he decided to wriggle the other way round and took his lover's cock into his mouth. Sev returned the favour and they both enjoyed being on both the giving and receiving end of a long, slow blow-job.  
  
Gradually they both increased the stimulation to the point where they were both pumping lustily into each others throats. Their climaxes were simultaneous and they both lay back panting after it was over. Severus wriggled around and snuggled into Sirius's embrace. They kissed tenderly and languidly. Gradually their kisses grew more heated and Sirius knelt on the floor and pushed Severus's legs up and onto his shoulders. He slicked his cock with spit and slid into the warm tight hole. Severus arched and moaned and took hold of his own cock. Sirius began to thrust, slowly at first, but Severus gasped and urged him to go faster. He wanted it hard and fast.   
  
"Oh, fuck, do it harder, harder, oh oh fuck me ...oh, ah, there that's it, do it there, ah ah, ....oh, aaaahhh, Sirius!" Severus came all over their bellies, while Sirius pumped into him furiously. They wriggled back into a comfortable position on the couch and basked in the afterglow. It was so warm and they were so relaxed and sated that slumber crept up on them unawares.  
  
Harry enjoyed his stroll but it was hot in the sun and he didn't want to get lost, so he turned back after half and hour and retraced his steps. All was quiet outside the cottage and there was no sign of Sirius so he walked inside quietly so as not to wake up Professor Snape if he was still asleep. Harry wondered why Snape seemed to be sleeping so much. He crept into the sitting room and peeped over the back of the couch.  
  
The sight that met his eyes held him frozen to the spot.  
  
His Godfather Sirius and his Potions teacher Severus Snape were tangled together and they were both naked. The quilt barely covered them. Their legs were intertwined and Snape's head was resting on Sirius's chest, which rose and fell slowly as he slept. They both looked so peaceful and contented. And they smelled of sex.  
  
Harry stood and stared. They were both attractive men and together they looked......well, gorgeous. Kind of cute too. Harry was shocked, but not so shocked that he couldn't appreciate the sight of them. Suddenly everything clicked into place and he realised that he had obviously disturbed their weekend. That explained their odd behaviour. He wondered what to do next. He had no idea what to say to them so he crept out again and decided to come back later, much more loudly.  
  
He walked slowly down towards the lake again, turned around and came back whistling loudly. He wasn't going to say anything, he decided, and maybe he could have a little fun at their expense.  
  
He found them both awake and sitting at the kitchen table innocently eating the sandwiches that Sirius had prepared earlier.  
  
"So, what did you do while I was gone?" he asked, trying not to smile.  
  
Professor Snape actually blushed. Sirius cleared his throat and mumbled something about having had a rest.  
  
Harry chuckled, but took pity on them. He slapped his forehead, "Oh Gods, I just remembered, I have a Charms assignment due on Monday. I'd better get back to Hogwarts this afternoon."  
  
They both enthusiastically agreed that his homework was very important in his final year of school and that he should get back and do it. He was no sooner on his broom than they were running inside and heading for the bedroom.  
  
A couple of hours later they were sprawled naked on the soft grass in the sun. It was starting to cool down and they snuggled up for warmth.  
  
"Do you think Harry guessed there was something going on with us?" Sev asked his lover.  
  
"No way, " said Sirius. "He doesn't even know I'm gay."  
  
"I'm sure he doesn't even think of me and sex in the same sentence", said Sev, "None of my students do. I'm too scary."   
  
Sirius laughed, "Oh I don't know. When he first got here today he was checking you out."  
  
Severus stared at him incredulously. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, you know how you were still in bed and I went out to get some eggs?"  
  
"Ye...es."  
  
"When I came back he was standing in the bedroom doorway. I think he thought you were me...and he was checking you out."  
  
"He's not gay is he?"  
  
"How should I know? I don't think so. James wasn't."  
  
"Well that doesn't mean anything. After all, our fathers weren't gay."  
  
"Shut up and kiss me."  
  
Severus kissed him and then got up. "Let's go inside, it's getting cold out here. "  
  
******************************************************************************************************************  
  
Harry flew over Hogsmeade and found his friends. They were all sitting around a big table at the local coffee shop. They pulled him up a chair and he ordered an iced coffee.  
  
"Well, how is the old dog?" asked Ron, laughing. "And how come you're back so soon?"  
  
Harry smiled at his friend. "He had company."  
  
Everyone looked interested. "Oooh, has Sirius got a girlfriend? " asked Hermione, who had finally gone boy mad in her last year. She was dating Draco Malfoy, of all people. Since his help in the defeat of Voldemort he had been part of their gang.  
  
Harry tried not to tell but it was such a great piece of gossip and he just couldn't keep it in. "You'll never guess who, but I'll give you a clue." He grinned mischieviously, "It's a teacher at Hogwarts!"  
  
They all started yelling out names. The favourite choice appeared to be Madame Hooch, as most of the other female teachers were pretty old. Harry just laughed and said they were not even getting warm. Especially since he suspected she was gay as well!  
  
Ron looked thoughtful. "You said 'It's a teacher', not she's a teacher, so it could be a man."   
  
Harry blinked at his friend, he was full of surprises. He went a bit red.  
  
"Bingo!" said Ron. He had everyone's full attention. "So who could it be, eh? Dumbledore's too old, Flitwick - that's just ridiculous, and Snape, well......he is the right age, " he raised his voice to make himself heard over the groans and yells of "No way." Ron looked at Harry again and his jaw dropped.  
  
"Oh wow, I'm right aren't I, it *is* Snape.".   
  
Silence fell and they all looked at Harry.  
  
He just nodded.  
  
"Bull shit!" said Seamus.  
  
"Fuck me dead!" said Ron.   
  
"Are you sure?" asked Hermione.  
  
Harry smiled. "Absolutely," he said, "I saw them together."  
  
"What did you see? What were they doing?"  
  
"Well," said Harry, leaning forward and lowering his voice, "When I first got there I saw Professor Snape lying naked in Sirius's bed."  
  
"What did he look like? " asked Ron. Harry thought it was an odd question coming from Ron.  
  
"Well, actually he looked pretty good," said Harry, "All long legs and silky hair." His eyes glazed over. He coloured as Hermione gave him a funny look. Ron licked his lips.  
  
"Did you see anything else? "asked Neville, who was practically salivating. He'd had a secret crush on the Potions professor since fifth year.  
  
"Well, he came out wearing Sirius's red Gryffindor robe while I was having breakfast," Harry continued. "And later we went horse riding. You should see how he rides. He was on this big black stallion and Sirius couldn't take his eyes off him. God, it was sexy, when I think about it."  
  
"Sounds like you fancy him yourself," said Ron, sounding a bit miffed.  
  
Harry laughed and looked into Ron's eyes. "No, not really, he's too old for me."  
  
They all laughed. Except Ron, who just stared back.  
  
"Anyway, what really clinched it was when I came back after a walk and they were lying naked together on the couch in front of the fire. They'd obviously just done it and they were all snuggled up to each other."   
  
"Oh my god," said Ron.  
  
"Wow, who would have thought it?" said Dean.  
  
"Did you see his dick?" Neville asked in a whisper.  
  
"No" said Harry, "They had a rug over the middle of themselves"  
  
"It's just, I'd like to know if it's .....you know, big."  
  
"Well I didn't see it, but I get the impression that it is.....um, pretty big."  
  
"You boys" laughed Hermione, "That's all you ever think about. It's what you do with it that counts," She smiled at Draco and he looked horrified, "Oh, not that yours isn't big, Draco," she kissed him. "Really, it's huge," she said and blushed.  
  
After that they all sipped their drinks quietly, each lost in their own thoughts.  
  
As they were all walking back to Hogwarts, Harry found himself alone with Ron at the tail of the group.  
  
"Are you going to let on to them that you know?" asked Ron.  
  
Harry smirked, "Yeah, I might ask them if they're interested in a threesome."  
  
Ron stopped in his tracks and his face was as red as his hair.   
  
But there was hope in his heart. Harry had just told him he was gay!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


End file.
